


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Best Kisses

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki encounters at a bar.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Best Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Eternity. Kinda strayed though...

Sometimes Kuroo thinks time stops. Not in the way that the world revolves around him, but in a way that feels like it is timeless because time gave so much. It all started when he encountered Tsukki.

Kuroo wasn’t really one to go out drinking after work. He preferred to go straight home and rest that exhausted body. He preferred to let his mind drift away. But, it was Bokuto’s birthday. He couldn’t exactly turn down the invitation.

Kuroo walked into the club too crowded to move, smelled the cigarettes and alcohol strong to breathe, deafened by the bass that vibrated through to his heart. He spotted Bokuto in crowd waving, and he pushed through toward him. 

“Kuroo!!” Bokuto hollered enthusiastically. He seemed to have already taken too many shots, clinging onto Akaashi like a potato sack, hands groping Akaashi’s thighs openly.

“Happy birthday, Bokuto!” Kuroo fist-bumped him to not put Akaashi in an awkward situation sandwiched between them.

“Sorry, Kuroo, you just got here, but I’m going to have to take him to cool down,” Akaashi apologized, dragging Bokuto off to the bathroom.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kuroo assured, taking the empty glass in Bokuto’s hand and heading to the counter.

The counter was crowded as well as Kuroo took a seat near the corner. A bartender got his order, and he let his mind drift as he drank, eyes wandering aimlessly around the bar recognizing a few faces in the crowd. 

“Excuse me,” a voice pulled Kuroo’s attention away from the crowd to focus on the blonde standing by the empty seat next to him. The blonde was tall, maybe a little taller than Kuroo himself, with a slender built. He was wearing a white dress shirt under his light blue cardigan. Kuroo wondered if he had just gotten off of work.

“Can I help you?” Kuroo asked, confused.

“Is this seat taken?”

“No…you can have it.”

“Thanks.”

Kuroo watched as the blonde ordered a few shots before a glass of beer. His face was flushed red as he loosened a few buttons and adjusted his glasses.  
“Rough day?” Kuroo asked with undemanding curiosity, sounding more like an observation than a question.

“No,” the blonde answered without turning to look at Kuroo. “Just trying to relax.”

Maybe the alcohol was starting to kick in. He thought the blonde looked absolutely stunning. He propped his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his hand, leaning closer just to make sure.

“But there’s tears streaming down your cheeks.”

The blonde finally looked at Kuroo, golden eyes opened wide in surprise and disbelief as his hands tried to wipe the tears that weren’t there.

“I lied,” Kuroo said playfully, a grin tugging at his lips when the blonde opened his mouth in disbelief and wordless, and he turned away from Kuroo’s gaze. Kuroo could see his ears were burning red. He was absolutely beautiful. “Aw, don’t turn away. I didn’t mean any harm.” 

Kuroo placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, nudging playfully until he turned to Kuroo, letting his eyes meet Kuroo’s, the pool of gold drowning him. Something tugged in Kuroo when the blonde’s lips lifted upward, a touch of shyness glowing from his already flushed cheeks. 

“What?”

Kuroo swore time stopped because he couldn’t hear that bass anymore, only the sound of his own heart pounding as it crawled up his throat to push out words that he thought he shouldn’t say.

“I think you have beautiful eyes.”

The blonde laughed shyly, his cheeks even redder than before. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Can I?”

The blonde dodged Kuroo’s eyes and question and took a sip from his glass to hide the twitch of his mouth that was trying to fight a smile Kuroo was curious to see. Kuroo lifted his hand to remove the glass from the blonde’s lips, trailing his fingertips lightly along his jawline. 

“What’s your name?”

“Tsukishima…Kei.”

Under the flashing strobe light, Tsukishima’s hair shimmered like aurora lights, a phenomenon that melted Kuroo’s heart.

“Tsukishima Kei…” 

“Yes…”

“I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo grinned, letting the words in his heart spill as his focus zeroed in on Tsukishima’s lips. “Or the man who gives you the best kisses.”

Tsukishima’s eyes dropped to Kuroo’s lips. “Maybe I should be the judge of that.”

The lighting of the bar seemed to have dimmed almost to just pure blackness, the bass drowned out by the deafening pounding of Kuroo’s heart, yet he couldn’t help but notice the wet gleam as Tsukishima’s tongue that moved between his parted lips.

“Maybe,” Kuroo closed the gap between them, tasting the vodka in his breath swirling with light beer as they breathed in the narrow space.

The kiss was a smooth press of lips that ruptured time. There were no more sounds, no more light, no more people. Just Kuroo and Tsukishima and the subtle sounds of the wetness adhering their lips as they moved against each other. His hands were on Tsukishima’s face, cupping his cheeks as he pulled him closer, their noses rubbing together. He could feel the wetness of Tsukishima’s tongue and he parted his lips, tilting his head slightly as he dipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. The taste of Tsukishima’s mouth and the touch of his hand smoothing up Kuroo’s thighs sent goosebumps crawling down Kuroo’s spine. Their kiss wasn’t hard or desperate because it felt so timeless. They savored every taste, every movement, every murmur, every hum. Kuroo knew he could kiss Tsukishima endlessly, and time seem to give so much there was no need to rush anything at all. Maybe this was what eternal meant. To be so lost into someone with no end or beginning and just forever.

“What are you thinking about, Kuroo,” Tsukishima smiled against Kuroo’s lips. 

“If that was one of the best kisses you’ve ever experienced.”

Tsukishima parted his lips and wrestled his tongue with Kuroo’s, the sudden aggression sending a rush of excitement through Kuroo as he followed the movements.

“Far from it,” Tsukishima whispered when he withdrew his tongue to kiss Kuroo’s bottom lip, wetting it slightly.

“Maybe I should try again,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm off work today so I'm doing catch up...instead of actually working on today's prompts. Let's see how far I get. I just notice that I write about kisses a lot. Maybe because I'm writing so many different kind of themes that that's all I can turn to without stressing out too much. They've already kissed quite a bit, and I'll tell you now, that ain't the end of it. ;D


End file.
